FULLMETAL MEETS KURAYAMI
by kurayami.kitsune
Summary: During a night out at a bar he meets an assassin named kurayami.


_**Kurayami and the gang were at the bar. She sat in a stool at the bar drinking. Kuro was standing by the bar next to Akito and Shiro each with a drink in their hands. Next to them the bar floor was covered with empty glasses and bottles.**_

_**A blond haired kid entered the tavern. When the kid went up to the barman and asked him something, the barman pointed over to her table. The blond haired kid came and sat down across from her.**_

_**She looked them up and down. The kid had blonde hair; braided in the back with grouped strands free on either side of his face. He had black pants, boots, and shirt on under his red overcoat which had a black Alchemy cross on the back. He had on white gloves with transmutation circles on them. He was Edward Elric, Full Metal State Alchemist.**_

_**"So whats a pussy-assed kid like you doing here?"**_

_**"I'm here to talk." Was all he said.**_

_**Satori eyed him sternly. "What's to talk about?"**_

_**Clink clink clink. Kurayami looks to the door to see three grenades bouncing towards them an jumpes behind the counter while grabbing her gun from her holster. Ed's eyes widen in shock.**_

_**Suddenly Ed was dragged over the counter with the rest of the gang."What do you think you're doing? Let go o-," Ed shouts at Kurayami only to be cut off when BOOM sounds from the other side of the bar counter. Kurayami holds him close protecting his body from the explosion and debris when she notices that the bar itself is bulletproof. She releases him from her hold. The bar erupts in a hail of gunfire as automatic weapons fire from outside into the bar killing everyone that the initial blast hadn't. Kurayami quickly pulls out her twin cutlasses, readying herself to start shooting.**_

_**The gunfire stops as the assailants walk into the bar. "Anyone alive in here?" One of the men call. He notices a man groaning on the floor and he quickly pulls out his gun and shoots him. The groaning man stops moving. Kuro gets to the doorway back to the bar and shouts "Two hands" before she fires at several of the men.**_

_**Kurayami quickly jumps over the bar and begins firing, dispatching several of the men before leaping back behind the bar to reload. Ed looks at her face seeing her eyes burning with the desire to kill and the wicked smile on her face. Shoking them both. Kuro fires again followed by Kurayami jumping over the bar again laughing and shooting.**_

_**"Ed!" Kuro shouts at him."Let's get out of here."**_

_**Ed gets up and runs heading to the back door. He pushes the door open to find five armed men pointing their weapons at him. Kuro reacts quickly going after the closest guy shooting him in the head. The guy slumps on the ground blood pooling on the ground. She moves to the next opponent without hesitating grabbing her blade slicing his neck wide open. The man's body immediately goes limp while he struggles for air. Kurayami jumps in firing a single round through his brain. The next opponent begins to fire his machine gun at Kurayami but he is too late she's now behind him with a sword to his throat using him as a shield against his partner. Both remaining thugs look wide eyed at how fast she moved. Kurayami sees the shock on the last guys face as she takes the gun away from the now whimpering man to fire two shots to the chest of the last opponent then she quickly snaps the neck of his shield before tossing the gun on the ground.**_

_**Shiro comes out still firing back into the bar. Kuro takes a quick look around seeing the five dead men on the ground then looks at Kurayami who just offers him a smirk and a shrug. Just then a car pulls into the alley with Akito driving.**_

_**Kurayami and Ed get in. Akito stomps on the gas and the car peels out of the alleyway. Kurayami has a gun out the window firing into the street where the rest of the armed men begin firing at the fleeing car. As Ed watches her gang dissapear.**_

_**"Looks like this is going to be fun," one of the men state as he watched the car disappear down the street.**_

_**"Where are we going?" Ed asked once he realized they were heading in the opposite direction of HQ where the military dorms were.**_

_**"Back to my place. I don't want you alone. Unless you got somewhere safe to go."**_

_**He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Hughes or not. Ed shivered at the idea of Kurayami killing the men. Ed was pissed off at the men that attacked him, but he didn't want someone to kill them.**_

_**Kurayami seemed to sense the battle inside Ed's head. He sighed and looked down at the boy.**_

_**"I not leaving you." Kurayami said quietly. After a few minutes Ed spoke.**_

_**"Promise?" Ed asked looking in the man's eyes.**_

_**"Promise." Kurayami replied sincerely.**_

_**"Can…can I go to Hughes than?" Ed asked, unsure if it would upset her. She simpily nodded.**_

_**After another few minutes they ended up at Hughes front door. Kurayami knocked they heard a noise from the other side of the door. The door opened slowly and a sleepy looking Hughes poked his head out.**_

_**"Are you Hughes?" He just nodded his head. " I know it's late, but Ed here got into the middle of some gang trouble and I don't want to leave him alone tonight." Havoc explained at the grumpy looking Hughes. Hughes stepped back and opened the door the rest of the way and motioned for her and Ed to come inside. They both walked over to the living room and sat down.**_

_**"Up Ed. You're going to get the sofa dirty. Go take a shower, you know where everything is." Hughes told Edward. Ed simply nodded and picked up his suitcase and headed up the stairs. Hughes turned back to Kurayami. "Explain." **_

_**-(LAZY)-**_

_**Ed came down the stairs with his hair down and sat on the couch staring at Kurayami. **_

_**Ed ignored her. "I haven't heard a name yet."**_

_**"The name's Kurayami Kitsune,**_

_**Once onboard Dutch is driving. Benny is back at his computer while Revy is reloading her magazines. Rock is on deck smoking when he hears Dutch call "Rock, come in here for a minute." Rock lets out a deep sigh as he flicks his cigarette into the ocean. Well might as well tell him something. Let's see…**_


End file.
